Whispered Words
by SunflowerHikari
Summary: Albus Potter stumbles into a classroom with a mysterious nerd. A mysterious, yet fascinating nerd. Just when he needed her the most.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: First story ever! I'm ecstatic! =D I hope you guys enjoy it. Please R&R._

Albus went up the stairs and turned to the left. He was on his way to visit his girlfriend, Ariana. He saw her waiting for him outside the Ravenclaw dormitories.

"Hey" he said and kissed her on the cheek.

"We need to talk. Let's go for a walk, shall we?" she said and turned swiftly to walk down the stairs. He stared after her in shock and couldn't feel his feet move.

"If you want to talk, let's talk right here." He whispered. She turned around, her blonde ponytail moved swiftly as her head faced him. She gave him a glare and walked back up the stairs.

"Fine, you are a slacker, Potter. You are just being so difficult for me! How am I supposed to be the most popular girl in school with a boyfriend like you! Besides, you don't even act like a boyfriend most of the time! We are done." She said in a rush as if she held it in for the last seven months. His cheeks turned red and he felt something pang in his chest.

"Okay, good-bye." He said and walked past her. He heard her mutter a curse under her breath and then heard her go back inside.

On his way back to the Gryffindor dormitory he snuck into an empty classroom and sat down at a desk. He bent his head down and heard a rustle. He quickly looked to the back and saw in the corner that a girl was reading.

"So, you guys finally broke up?" the girl spoke to him without looking up from her book.

"Who are you?" Albus asked, puzzled at how she knew this.

"Charlotte. Charmed to meet you." She said nodding her head in his direction, but still not looking up from her book.

"What year are you in?"

"5th year."

"So, only one year below me… What are you doing here?"

"Reading, silly. Can you not see that?" A smirk formed on her face, but her gaze still was down on the book. She turned the page and he stared at her. She had dark brown hair, she was in Gryffindor, and apparently she loved to read.

"Apparently, I'm a slacker." He said as he faced forward again and put his head down on the desk. "She called me a slacker and not a good boyfriend, whatever that means. She only cared about her image. That's what hurts the most… that I wasn't even good for her!" he felt tears well up in his eyes and felt a hand move to his shoulder.

"I think you are being silly, why should something like this get Albus Potter down?" He looked up at her and saw her brilliant blue-green eyes, calming like a sea. Yet, they had a hint of gold around the pupil.

"Thanks, but I'm not a super hero." He said, putting his head back down.

"Accio Tissue Box." She placed the tissues in front of him. He took one and blew his nose.

"Thanks." He said as she looked at him with a smile on her face.

"No problem, I've had my fair share of heartbreaks as well" she said winking at him. She sat down at the desk next to him. "So, dinner?" He nodded at her and she took his hand and led him out of the classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Albus stared at the back of her head. Her long wavy brunette hair reached her waist. She wore her skirt, but not her robes, so you could see her bright red socks with golden snitches knitted into them. She carried her book bag on her left shoulder and her book in her right hand. He caught up to her right side as they walked into the dining hall. They sat down at the Gryffindor table with everyone else.

Lily was laughing with Hugo over something she was showing him under the table. Charlotte grabbed a sandwich and some pumpkin juice.

"Eat!" she said before taking a bite. Albus filled up his plate hastily, he spotted Ariana across the room, laughing with her friends; making him feel like a total loser. He ate slowly, trying to chew ever bite fifty times before swallowing. It took him awhile for him to notice that Charlotte was staring at him. "You look depressed. We should go for a walk after this. Cheer you up a bit, you know?" and then chugged the rest of her juice. He nodded and pushed the plate away.

"I'm not hungry." He grumped.

"Then let's go Mr. Unhappy Face" She smiled and they walked out of the hall. He saw Ariana stare after him, which formed a smirk on his face. The two of them walked all over, visiting corridors he's never been down. "Follow me!" she said, grabbed his wrist and they started to run.

"Where… Are… We… Going!" he shouted, running out of breath.

"My secret hiding spot" she winked at him and then took him into an old classroom. He followed her to where a portrait hung and saw as she opened it just like a door, revealing a set of stairs that goes down it.

"How did you discover this?" he whispered, but all she did was shoosh him and crept down the stairs. He hesitated for a moment and then followed behind her. "This is insane…" he mumbled as they turned right. They entered a giant room, full of books and old couches. Charlotte lit the fire then sat down at an armchair.

"Would you like some cocoa?" she asked.

"Uh… Sure?" he said as he sat down on the couch.

"Jener!" She yelled out and a house elf appeared in front of her, bowing lowly. The elf appeared to be wearing a flower patterned pillow case.

"Yes mistress?" she squeaked.

"Do you mind bringing me and my friend some hot chocolate?" she asked with a smile

"Right away!" The house elf then snapped her fingers and a tray of two mugs appeared. She handed them to each person then bowed to her mistress and disparate.

Albus stared at his cup and then stared at Charlotte.

"Okay… Are you going to tell me who you are? Or I'm I just going to sit here puzzled."

She stared at him, then put her mug down and brought her knees to her chest. She hugged them as she took a deep breath in.

"How is it, that after all these years…you've never noticed me?" she asked in a whisper. Albus stared at her, trying to say that he has. But he couldn't think of a single memory involving her. Not even her being in the background.

"I'm really sorry. I don't know what to say. I'm a jerk, one who is oblivious to everything." He said, trying to cheer her up. She smiled at him, but then quickly dropped it to a frown.

"Truthfully, I have liked you since the first time I saw you. The way you smile… and how your green eyes looked… I always was so shy."

"You liked me? Why haven't you told me this?"

"Maybe because I'm just a loner who no one really notices… Well, until… But I guess it doesn't matter."

"You seem different then everyone, I wouldn't mind getting to know you more." He said, blushing as he looked at her. She blushed right back then looked at the ground.

"We can't though…" she whispered.

"Why not?"

She sighed, then looked at him straight on "Because Scorpius noticed me before you did. He asked me out yesterday and you helped me decide to say yes."

Albus choked on his hot chocolate.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Sorry I've been so busy lately! But I really like how this story is going! Geez I hope it's not too cheesy xD I swear it's gonna get more interesting =) THANK YOU FOR READING!_

Albus stared straight at her. Charlotte was looking down at her cup, tracing the brim with her finger.

"Scorpius..? But…why?" he asked, dumbfounded. He never had anything against Scorpius; in fact he sometimes hung out with him. Still, he had sort of thought of being better than him.

"I grew up with him. We are neighbors. He's been my best friend since I was five." She said softly. Her eyes met his and he blushed. He thought about Ariana and how they met.

It was the first time he had ever talked to a girl. He walked along the cobblestone street and spotted gold out of the corner of his eye. He saw a girl looking at the windows, and he saw her eyes as they looked inside the shops. They were hazel and seemed to warm his inside. He walked toward her and felt himself saying hi before he could stop his feet and mouth from moving. She turned to him and smiled. She said hi back. They chatted and hit it off. They hung out at Hogwarts and started to like each other more and more. Then the magic went away and she changed into someone else. Her eyes didn't make his insides feel warm and her hair didn't seem gold to him anymore. Yet, when he looked at Charlotte her smile was crooked and her blue eyes were refreshing and calm. They made him want to know more about her.

Charlotte looked up at the clock that hung on the wall left of her.

"We should be going now, it's almost 9 o clock" she said picking up her things. Albus got up and he caught himself looking at her. He couldn't understand what he was feeling, but he just wanted to feel more of it.

Him and Charlotte walked quietly down the corridor and walked right up to the Fat Lady.

"Orange Gourd" Charlotte said to her and the Fat Lady opened up in approval.

They both said goodnight to each other and walked up the stairs to both of their dormitories. Albus thought about Charlotte and how eccentric she was until he finally fell asleep.

Charlotte could hardly sleep; her stomach wasn't going to settle down anytime soon. She spent the afternoon with her crush and then shot him down. She felt like it was the right thing, yet her heart wanted to object. She pulled the covers over her head and found the album she kept under her pillow. "Lumos" she whispered. She opened up the album and saw her and Scorpius as kids. They laughed as they both wrapped each other up in the same scarf. She remembered when he got his acceptance letter into Hogwarts and how excited Scorpius was. She remembered how she wanted to go along with him and that he was going to tell her all about it and write her every week. And he kept his promise. And she loved him for that. When it was her turn, he didn't sit with any of his new friends and sat next to her; just so she wouldn't feel lonely. But when she got into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin, Scorpius' smile disappeared. Then she saw Albus, how his hair was messy and his eyes were a brilliant shade of green. He was different and she liked that.

She talked about him to Scorpius every single moment she could, and he listened to her. Scorpius just nodded and smiled with every word she said. She just refused to see the look of hurt in his eyes…

But as the years passed she wasn't noticed. Maybe that's the reason she became so eccentric. Her style became well known and everyone started to call her a freak. Yet she smiled and loved the fact that she was being noticed. Except by Albus. He just got a girlfriend. Her smile started to turn fake and she stuck her nose into books. Scorpius took this chance one night. He found her in her usual hiding spot and sat next to her. He put his note inside her book that she was reading. Smiled at her, and then left.

_Give this a chance? –Scorpius._

Now, as she lay in bed, she stared at the note. She will give him a chance, the chance she never gotten from Albus.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day when Albus woke up, he felt horrible. He reconsidered yesterday's events and concluded that was why he felt so miserable. As he got up and put his clothes on, something slipped out of his robe. It was a note with delicate hand-writing on it.

_Whenever I feel down, I read a book about something worse. – C_

Albus considered this as he remembered Charlotte reading the first time he saw her. He smiled and slipped the note into his robes and went to go get some food. He sat next to Lily, Rose, and Hugo.

"What's getting you down cousin?" Rose asked as she drank some pumpkin juice. He blushed.

"Nothing! Why do you think I'm down…"

"Rumor has it that you were dumped and rejected by two different girls yesterday." Lily giggled. He pushed his annoying sister then stared at his plate losing his appetite.

"Don't worry about girls, there are tons who love you. Just look around, at least twenty are staring at you since you are newly single." Rose winked. Hugo nodded while shoving food down his throat.

"Yeb, thu ih bery tw-" His face went pale as he almost choked. Rose slapped him on the back as he started to breathe again.

"Idiot! What did mom say about talking while eating!"

"But, dad does it…"

"The guys in my family are so…Anyways, come on Albus. We have potions right now." Rose muttered, while getting up and lifting her bag onto her shoulder. He nodded and grabbed some toast and got his own bag as well. As he walked out the door he saw Charlotte and Scorpius laughing together. She dropped it the moment she laid eyes on him and then dragged Scorpius away. Albus blushed then followed after Rose.

"So, it's Charlotte you like?" Rose smirked as they walked up the moving stairs.

"Look, I got dumped yesterday, so I'm pretty sure I don't like anyone. I'm single. Might as well enjoy it while I can."

"I know you so well, you're gonna have a girlfriend by the end of the week!" Rose winked at him then ran inside the classroom. Albus stared after her in shock.

After class Albus walked to the lake, he had a lot of thinking ahead of him. He thought about Charlotte's advice of reading a book. But, what was worse than the situation he was in? And it's not like he had to fight off evil ex's or anything…he just had to deal with pain.

_Maybe I'll just prove to Rose that I can handle being single for awhile. _He smiled and decided on at least 2 months of being single. After that, the first girl to ask him out would be his. Satisfied with himself, he stared at the clouds and gazed at the cloud shaped strangely like a rose… He drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**-2 Months Later-**

Albus woke up and looked at his calendar. His mouth formed a huge smile and he strode out of the room with his robes on and his brand new cologne sprayed on his chest. All the girls stared at his shaggy hair and brilliantly green eyes. His smirk made any girl faint.

"Hey Holly"

"Hi…"

"How's it going Mary?"

"Just… Fine…"

"Becky?"

"Albus, did you do the potions homework?" He snapped out of his daze and looked at the evil glare his potions partner gave him.

"Ah… No, I didn't. You don't mind me copying off you again?" He asked with pity in his eye.

"Well… This is the last time!" She said, blushing.

"Thanks." He smiled, "You're a doll." She blushed an even brighter red as he walked past her. Right into Charlotte.

"Charlotte! How are you?" He asked breathlessly, before he knew what was coming out of his mouth.

"Just fine and dandy!" She winked and walked out the door, leaving her scent of lilacs and lavender after her. He found himself not being able to breathe.


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: I'm really sorry if this chapter is short and late! I plan on making another one soon =) I would really appreciate any comments! They help motivate me get the next chapter out sooner! Thanks for reading! =D_

All around Hogwarts was a rain pour like no other. It just so happened that it was a Hogsmeade day. Albus put on his beanie to cover his shaggy hair and a hoodie on. He waited for his friends and cousins at the entrance. He saw Charlotte and Scorpius come down together, both of them looking irritated.

"You wouldn't mind if I didn't hang out with you then? Because I want to hang out with my friends for once. At least THEY don't nag at me." Scorpius said bitterly to her. She turned around and slapped his face.

"How DARE you speak to me like that! I'm a nagger! You're the one with issues! I don't care what the fuck you do! I don't care if I ever see your face again, Scorpius Malfoy!" She said, her face flustered with a bright shade of red. She ran out the entrance, straight into the pouring rain. Scorpius looked shocked, with his mouth gaping wide open. He finally noticed Albus and closed it.

"Did you just see that?" Scorpius whispered. Albus nodded, not knowing what to do. "Me and her have been fighting more than usual… I just want to pull her hair out and shove it in her mouth!" He said while he stood next to Albus.

"I know what you mean, buddy… But I'm sure you guys will work things out. You guys have been good friends for the longest time." Albus said, although he hated every word he said.

"Yeah, just friends. But on a romantic level…can I be truthful?" Scorpius said, looking Albus straight in the eye.

"Uh…of course. Yeah, sure." Albus said, somewhat shocked.

"I'm pretty sure she is still in love with you. And I don't know if I'm jealous or anything. I think I got so used to it, that it doesn't matter to me anymore. But I think it matters to her. I just think she didn't want to hurt me…I don't even think we should be together anymore after this." Scorpius said in a hushed voice. Albus stood there shocked. He had no idea what to say, was this really Scorpius. "Mate? Are you okay?" Scorpius asked.

"Are you… sure?" Albus questioned him. Was this reality? Scorpius couldn't be telling the truth, could he? Albus pinched himself to make sure.

Scorpius laughed. "Of course I'm sure. I don't think anyone else could be any surer than me." He smiled at Albus.

"So…"

"Go and get her!" Scorpius screamed and urged him on.

You didn't have to tell Albus twice. He ran out of the castle with every amount of strength he had. He heard Scorpius laughing after him and he continued to run. He felt every sharp droplet of water fall on him and he ran on. Nothing could stop him.


	6. Chapter 6

Albus ran until his heart was pounding in his toes. Every part of his body was feeling anxiety, and yet he didn't slow down. He ran all the way to Hogsmeade and yet there was no sign of Charlotte. He checked Zonko's, the post office, The Three Broomsticks. Everywhere. But still not a sign of her long brown hair. He went to as far as the Shrieking Shack and was about to turn aro- _CRACK _he looked behind him. He started to run after her, the rain pouring down even harder. She managed to find a way into the Shrieking Shack through a large crack in a window. He made his way inside and found himself in a dusty hallway. He followed the puddles of rain water and foot prints and found himself face to face with Charlotte. Tears streamed down her face and her clothes were full of mud as if she had fallen. They stood there in silence as both of them panted, out of breath.

Albus started to laugh, he laughed at how silly it had come to this. It was complicated and yet, there she was standing right in front of him.

"What's so funny?" she asked. He smiled at her.

"Why did you run away from Scorpius?" he asked.

"Because he's a prat and was annoying me." She said, she crossed her arms and sat on the floor.

"Why did you run from me?" He asked in a whisper. He stared at how she fidgeted and looked away from him.

"Because I was scared of you rejecting me again. I was scared that this is only a 'spur of a moment' type of thing. I don't want someone to treat me like dirt." She said, looking down on the floor. She traced scratches of animal paws on the floor and wondered how they got there. Albus sighed and sat on the ground as well.

"I spent the last two months thinking of you , and nothing but you. My stomach always did flips every time I saw you. I felt like I got stabbed with a sword on fire every time I saw you and Scorpius together. I don't know what this means, but I think I find myself attracted to you. That much I know is true." He said, feeling how his mouth was able to speak those words so clearly, so easily. She looked up at him, her cheeks red. He smiled at her and she smiled at him. She scooted next to him and took his hand.

"I've always wanted to hold your hand… Can we just, lay here and hold each other's hands in silence?" she smiled, holding his hand up to her cheek. He smiled back and nodded, laying down on the dusty floor. She laid right next to him, intertwining his hand into hers.

They stared at the cracking ceiling together, with their hearts thumping fast and hard.

_AN: Happy Valentine's Day Everyone! I hope you like it=) More to come soon since it's getting better in my opinion! I hope you all love it!_


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! IT MAKES ME SOOOO HAPPY! And it totally encourages me to keep on writing! Sorry if I don't reply back, but just keep in mind that every time I see I got a new review and it says something awesome I get the HUGEST smile on my face! So thanks! =D I hope you guys enjoy this!_

"Hey, you got something on your shirt."

"What is i—" Albus flinched as Lily flicked his nose.

"You're a loser for falling for that every time" she winked.

Albus was having the greatest week of his life. He was finally with a girl who cared more about him than about herself, and she was the most interesting person he knew. Lily and Rose had been teasing about how he seems to be "glowing and blushing like a school girl", but that just made his face become even redder.

Charlotte would smile at him every time they passed each other in the hall to other classes, sit with him whenever they ate, and do her homework next to him. But ever since that rainy day, neither one of them dared to hold the other ones hand. Which puzzled Albus even more; every time he was close to her he told himself he would do it…but then she left, and his hand was left cold.

"Rose, could you help me with my Defense Against the Dark Arts homework?" Lily said, a little loudly. The librarian glared their way and Lily mouthed the word sorry. "Geez, it's like she's got a stick up her—"

"Lily, you are looking up gnomes in the wrong place." Rose said.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry, but I have to—"

"Meet up with Charlotte, we know, you told us seven thousand times already." Rose and Lily said at the same time. Albus blinked and then smiled at them.

"Thanks guys! See ya." He got his bag and ran out of the library.

He met Charlotte in the empty classroom where they met. She was reading, like always. But once she saw him she set it down.

"Hey" She smiled.

"Hey," He said breathlessly.

She got up out of a desk and walked towards him. "Where are we going to now? Hmm?" she asked, a smirk on her face. He loved her smirk and the way her eyes sparkled.

"Let's walk around the lake?" he asked.

"Perfect! I hear it's going to be nice and cool." She said as he took his hand. His heart skipped a beat as she intertwined her fingers with his. He loved how his and her hand fit perfectly. "Just leave your stuff in here, it's not like anyone wants to take it."

"Oh-okay" he stuttered as he dropped his bag on the floor. They walked out together and saw everyone stare at them. They walked past Scorpius, who was hanging out with his friends. Albus nodded at him and Scorpius nodded back. Scorpius had a hint of sadness in his eyes, but he smiled anyways, and even managed to wink at Albus when Charlotte wasn't looking. Charlotte and Albus continued on walking. He noticed a lot of people started to whisper while looking at them and looking down at their hands and he got worried. Charlotte seemed to have noticed and squeezed his hand in reassurance. They both made it to the lake and stared out at the huge body of water.  
"I like holding your hand." Albus said, before the air between them became awkward. He felt his cheeks become warm as he looked at Charlotte's blushing face. She smiled at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's nice. It's reassuring to know that someone is standing next to me." He said, full of confidence.

"It is a nice feeling…every time I hold your hand, I feel butterflies in my stomach, and I don't know how to get rid of them." She said, blushing even more, staring out at the lake. He saw her eyes looked brighter against the sunset. Her hair was up in a loose messy knot, but he found that to make her look gorgeous. He wanted to take a picture of her; he wanted to keep this moment forever. "What are you smiling about?" she asked, he didn't know she was staring at him.

"I'm just glad I have your hand to hold and your smile to look at." He smiled.

She smiled along with him and laid her head down on his lap, taking out a book to read.

"What are you reading?" he asked.

"Madame Rewstrum's poems of love. I borrowed it from the library. It seemed kinda cheesy, but I'm feeling a bit cheesy lately."

"Do I have something to do with that?"

"Oh darling, you have everything to do with it!"


	8. Chapter 8

_It's been forever and a decade… I'm still mourning the fact that the Harry Potter movies are over, even if I didn't think much about them. But oh well, life goes on! I'm sorry if it seems that I haven't written anything in AGES. I've just been so damn busy! Okay, I hope you all enjoy this. I made it extra long 3 _

Albus moved quickly along the brimstone floors as he walked towards her. Charlotte and him have been together for about 7 months and a new school year was starting. They spent the summer sending owls to each other, some of his being read to the whole family thanks to Lily and James.

"Oh Charlotte, your hair is so long!" Squealed James.

"I can't keep your eyes out of my mind!" Lily said melodramatically.

"Why are the days going by so slow… I feel like my breath is going slower by the second. My heart is about to stop. I ca-"

Albus erased the thoughts from his head as he felt a flush come across his face. He crept up the stairs, his heart beating faster and faster. Then as he reached the top, he saw an open classroom door. His smile took up his whole face and he ran towards it.

"Charlotte!" he yelled as he reached the doorway, he stumbled as a bundle of brown hair and colored socks hugged him tightly. But instead of hearing laughter he heard crying. His robes felt wet and he looked at her. Charlotte was crying, a sight he's never seen before.

"Albus, I-I-I can't d-do this…" She said as she hugged tightly on to him.

"Charlotte, tell me, what's wrong? What happened? Did anyone hurt you?" he said holding on to her hands and pulling her away from him. She looked him straight in the eye, tears hanging on to her long lashes clumped together and as the weight of them took a toll, they slid down her cheek and fell directly on the hard floor. They stayed that way until Charlotte's sobs turned into silence.

"My father, he died about three hours ago." She said, as quietly as she could.

"What? How?" he asked, searching for an answer in her eyes.

"Someone killed him. I just got the owl right now. Right before you came into the room." Tears started forming again. He held her closely to her. He knew what to do, who to ask for help.

He was staring at photos, when the owl came. The last picture left in his mind was Ginny's face after she had given birth to Lily. Her face was puffy and red, yet her smile balanced it out. She stared down at the bundle of joy wrapped in pink. James and Albus sat at each side of their mother. James smiling at the new member of the family and Albus gaping at the new member of life. Harry found himself smiling until he heard the scratch on the window; the family owl appeared in all her glory. He looked at the time and saw it was 8 at night. _Maybe they miss me already. _He chuckled at the thought when he took the letter off of her leg and opened it to read. Slowly his expression turned from concern into horror. He grabbed his coat off of the armchair and ran downstairs. Ginny was reading a cook book and trying to bake some desserts for her gardening club. Bowls were in the air as invisible hands tried to stir them properly. She stared up at him in surprise.

"What are you doing, all dressed up? Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm going to visit Hagrid, I'll be back before midnight at the latest." He said, hoping she wouldn't find out what's going on. Until she flicked her wand and took out the invisibility cloak he hid inside his coat.

"Not so fast, you better tell me what's going on, _darling._" She said through her teeth, her face turning slightly red.

Harry sighed and sat down at the table. "Albus sent me an owl," Ginny's eyes went wide, "Now, don't get the wrong idea, it was about his girlfriend. Apparently, someone killed her father earlier today." Harry felt sorry for the poor girl, he knew what it was like to lose a father. He knew so well.

"Why are sitting here! Go!" She said, shooing him and throwing the invisible cloak at him. He was shocked at first then smiled as he apparated to Hogsmeade. Ginny sat down at the table, setting the bowls down. She looked out the window and watched the moon rise into the sky.

Back at Hogwarts, Albus found himself sitting on the dorm couch holding Charlotte. People passed by to comfort her or give their regards. The sorting and dinner wasn't as cheery as usual, since many people there remember lost family members caused by the evil of Voldemort and his selfish ways. Albus was used to the talk everyone would dish out about his father being the "Chosen One". He just blocked them out and focused on Charlotte and wondered just who could have killed her father and why.

Harry made it into Hogsmeade safely and walked towards the castle. He couldn't feel more joy then being in his real home. Flashbacks of him, Ron and Hermione flashed directly into his mind and he could help but smile. That is, until he remembered why he was walking down this road in the first place. He sent a message to Neville, asking if he could stay with him, since Hagrid had no room in his hut. Neville replied quickly, telling him that a warm bed and comforter will be set out for him. He started to feel the September night, not warm and yet not cold. He heard a snap behind him and quickly turned his head to the left and the right, but he didn't see anybody.

He could have sworn he saw a black dog though.


	9. Chapter 9

Albus stared out the window, the moon illuminating the path into Hogwarts. Charlotte decided to go to bed early, but as Albus tried to hug her she burst into a fresh new round of tears and ran up to her dormitory. He sighed as he recounted the memory and saw a figure move in the moonlight. He smiled and ran out of the corridor.

Harry opened the door and found himself facing his old friend.

"Harry! It's so good to see you." Neville said as he shook his hand vigorously. Harry recognized his friend's goofy smile and long face, but noticed the newly formed wrinkles around the corners of his eyes and along his mouth.

"Neville, how have you been?" Harry asked, after they finished greeting each other. Neville lead him towards the teachers' dormitories.

"I've been well, as you know I have been teaching Herbology and the first class is early in the morning! I've been preparing for it all summer long. I think this year is going to just be wonderful!" Neville said with a cheery voice. Harry saw how his eyes twinkled with the thought of teaching his students about his beloved plants.

"I'm so sorry about keeping you up, but as you know, it is a bit of a predicament."

"Don't worry about it, you are just being yourself." Neville said with amusement. Harry remembered when Ron, Hermione and he tried sneaking out their first year and how Neville stood up to them. Harry let out a chuckle until he was face to face with a younger him.

"Albus! What are you doing out of bed?" He scorned. Albus smirked and hugged his father.

"Thanks for coming dad. It means a lot to me." Harry felt himself choke up, feeling so happy that he was there for his son, especially when his own father didn't have the choice.

"Well, I'll see you in the morning then. Now go!" Harry said as he pushed him towards the Gryffindor corridors. Albus waved at both of them and then ran off. Harry watched as he climbed the steps two at a time.

"Every time I look at him, I see you. It's weird seeing two Harry's at once." Neville joked; Harry laughed at this and continued to follow him.

"You know Neville, this isn't the first time I heard of murder in the past month. There was two other cases of murder in the past month." Harry whispered in the dark room they just entered. As Neville turned on the light, Harry saw the fear imbedded into his eyes.

"Do you all kn-know who is doing th-this?" Neville trembled. Harry shook his head, placing his luggage on the floor. He looked out the window and saw the moon slowly making its way to the horizon.

"Not a bit, my friend." Harry whispered as he laid down on his bed.

Charlotte woke up the next morning, finding herself surrounded by sweets and hand-made cards and assortments of trinkets that were just plain amusing to use. She noticed how her handkerchief was firmly surrounded by her fingers and her eyes were dry and crusty. She didn't even change out of her robes and her long brown hair was a tangled mess.

Remembering what her mom wrote in the letter that followed shortly as she arrived at Hogwarts. _He's dead. _

She fell back down on the pillow, hearing voices that seemed miles away. She wanted to wake up from this dream, but she couldn't.

Albus sat in the common room waiting for Charlotte to come down.

"Charlotte! Oh my god, she's passed out! Someone get a teacher!" Albus felt his heart jump as he heard these words. He tried climbing the stairs to see her, but his progress failed as the steps became a slide and he slipped down hurting himself.

"Charlotte! Charlotte! It will be okay!" He cried. Everyone stared up the stairs. The room didn't stir; everyone stared up the stairs catching their breath.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone! Today, I read the first two chapters of Whispered Words and I thought to myself 'how cheesy is this?' a year ago, I had no clue what I was doing or what kind of story I wanted to make. I just knew I wanted to write a Harry Potter fanfic. Well, I decided to rewrite the whole thing! I should be able to rush through things, since I have a lot written down and my ideas aren't as scrambled as they used to be. I'm extremely sorry, but I feel that this would make me a bit happier. I really enjoy writing this story, but I would write it until I thought it was okay. I don't want to give you all just okay. I want to give you all pretty freaking awesome! So, I would really appreciate any reviews letting me know if I progressed or anything like that. It would be pretty great and helpful! I'm not going to lie, I am busy. But, I really am determined on finishing this fanfic. I hope you all will be patient with me, and help give some sort of encouragement! Thank you all! xoxoxo


End file.
